


The Sun Will Rise

by sheepsan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsan/pseuds/sheepsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't be, he thought numbly. They said they didn't need university students to serve. They said Japan was doing well! </p><p>But there was no mistaking it. Notice of Conscription, it said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thompsonitis (theotherthompson)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thompsonitis+%28theotherthompson%29).



> I'm sorry I didn't really use the prompt why does this keep happening cries. But Merry Christmas and have fun with the ending! :D

Iruka woke up that first morning untroubled and carefree. He had, after all, just finished his finals for university and he thought he was doing fairly well. Very well, in fact. His professor had even praised his open mind and intellectual intuition! And now he had to rest of the summer to spend making money and volunteering at the orphanage where he'd been brought up.

  It was all very routine but he was a creature of habit.

  The moment he opened his door, however, his entire world came crashing down so abruptly he couldn't pick up the pieces. He stared at the single piece of paper sitting innocently on his doorstep, and then bent to pick it up to the growing horror mounting in his stomach.

It couldn't be, he thought numbly. They said they didn't need university students to serve. They said Japan was doing well!

But there was no mistaking it. _Notice of Conscription_ , it said.  

Iruka stopped reading. He didn't need to see any more. His mind had become numb and he was sure that it wasn't a good thing, but for now it was a relief. Slowly, he stepped out of the house and methodically closed and locked it behind him.

He wasn't sure how or why, but his feet eventually led him back to the orphanage.

"Iruka!" a cheerful voice called, and then he was tackled onto his back. Bright blonde hair popped into view and he could only blink in surprise.

"Hello, Naruto," he said, smiling weakly. Iruka sat up and nudged the child off him. "How are you today? Not causing trouble, I hope?"

The mischievous grin he was given told him all he needed.

Iruka sighed in exasperation but he was already feeling better. The door to the building behind them opened as Iruka pulled them both up, and it was then that Naruto noticed the paper clutched in his right fist.

"Hey, what's what?" he asked, curious.

Iruka jerked back his hand as Naruto reached for it.

"It's – nothing," he said, laughing nervously. The boy paused, then narrowed his eyes.

Thankfully, the door behind them opened and he was greeted with a hug from the matron. She was a kindly woman by the name of Haruka who had raised him since he'd set foot in the place.

"Iruka, dear, I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" she exclaimed, the corners of her eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Well, my finals are all done, so I'm back," he said bashfully. She smoothed his hair back and examined his face.

"You're looking more tired," she commented. "And look how thin you've gotten! Are you eating properly?"

She ushered both him and Naruto inside before they could get another word in. Bustling into the kitchen, she put on a pot of tea and then herded Naruto into the play room.

"And I don't want to see your face in the kitchen until you apologize to Rumiko for smearing mud into her hair while she was sleeping."

"Aw, come on!" Naruto whined. He sulked until he was out of sight, much to Iruka's bemusement. He settled onto a kitchen chair and soon a platted of food was placed in front of him.

"Eat!"

He obliged. Once he was sated, she sat across from him and waited. Iruka winced, slumping down a little more in his chair before reluctantly pulling the scrap of paper out. She smoothed out the creases and started skimming through.

Her demeanour changed.

"I'm so sorry, my dear boy," she said, regret gleaming in her face. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Iruka shook his head. "I'll do that. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I left it to someone else."

She reached across and patted his arm in wordless support. He rose from the table, heading back to where he was sure Naruto would be done with his apology. Iruka leaned against the door frame once he caught him in the act of the next misdeed.

"It's not my fault I swear!" the boy exploded out in a rush.

"Uh huh," Iruka said, unimpressed. "Walk with me?"

Naruto dropped the blocks. "Sure!"

They waved at the matron as they headed out and walked down the path to the river. Naruto bounced ahead excitedly – he always did have too much energy for his own good. Iruka brushed through the undergrowth after him and found him sitting on the riverbanks.

"What were you gonna say to me?" Naruto asked, trying to act brave but looking undeniably nervous too. "Is it about that paper?"

Iruka chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair roughly. He was too perceptive sometimes too, for his own good.

"Yes, it's about that paper," he said, settling down on the grass next to him.

Naruto paused, waiting for his next words. Iruka could practically _feel_ the nervous energy thrumming through him.

"I—" he started, but his voice cracked on that first note. Iruka tensed, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to fight in the war."

Naruto blinked at him. Blinked again.

"What?" he managed to stammer out.

Iruka regarded him gravely.

"B-but, you can't go to war!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding increasingly alarmed. "War is where people die and never come back! I don't want you to die!"

Iruka stilled at that. He scrubbed his hands across his face, feeling suddenly very exhausted.

"There's nothing I can do about it Naruto."

"…You promised you would adopt me once you got enough money," Naruto continued in a smaller voice, face shadowed.

Iruka leaned closer and gripped those small shoulders. "Of course I will," he said. "It's just two years. Two years, and I'll come back to get you okay?"

Naruto peered up at him, looking vulnerable.

"Okay."

…

 

  Iruka went to the register that very same day. Since there was no escaping this fate it seemed, he should get it done as soon as possible. He was nothing if not efficient.

Still, as he stood in line, he watched the others. Most he recognized from school. They were the ones who looked grim and unhappy. There was little chatter and a palpable air of tension between them. All the volunteers from the middle and upper class had gone to do their military service during the first years of the war, and now it was just them, the scholars, the poor, the disabled.

"Next!"

There was a pause, and Iruka started when he realized all eyes were on him. He went red, then hurried to the small table set up.

"Name?" the woman asked coolly, not even looking up from the sheet.

"Umino Iruka," he stated. She scribbled it down with the ease of someone who had done the same many, many times before.

"Age?"

"Twenty-three."

It went like that, back and forth, for the next few minutes. When all was said and done, she handed him the filled in sheet.

"Report for the examination three days from now at the city hall," she said. Then, "Next!"

Iruka was quickly ushered out of the way. There was nothing left for him here, so he made his way back home.

The examination… he'd be tested to see if he was a fit soldier for the war, and he knew he'd pass with flying colours.

And true to his prediction, he did.

A week later saw the results of the examination posted up in the city hall of all the names of the young men and their classes. He was, he noted, Class A. One of the best types of recruits required for war.

  He was to report to the nearest Military Protocol Station within ten days, and from there he was to begin his service in the war.

Iruka didn't really have much to his name. A small apartment, some books, small mementos. He took everything he needed in a bag and locked up the rest of it. Honestly though, there was nothing of value to steal even if a thief managed to break in. Before he left, he dropped by one last place.

"Back again so soon?" Haruka smiled at him from the doorway, although it was strained. He pretended not to see it, and gave his own wan smile.

"Yeah, back again. Is Naruto in?"

"He's sulking by the fireplace. Hasn't even pulled any pranks in weeks!" She gestured him inside.

Iruka stepped inside, immediately spotting that bright patch of hair curled in a corner. He gently placed a hand on his back.

"Hey," he said softly. He received a grumble in return.

"I'll be going now. Wish me luck, yeah?"

"Mm," Naruto mumbled. Iruka sighed and left the room, unaware of the wide blue eyes watching him go.

 

…

 

  The journey to the training camp was remarkable in that it was so unremarkable. They got on a crowded and hot train and from there it was just endless days of rushing scenery.

Finally, they arrived at camp and the previous monotonous days were blown away.

They exited out of the train and were shoved face first into a flurry of activity. Everywhere, there were men in uniforms shouting and giving orders. And then there were the curious onlookers, ranked anywhere from privates to sergeants.

Iruka felt a little lost in such activity. From the helpless looks on his fellow inducted men, they felt the same.

A single man came to the forefront of the crowd and gestured them to follow him. He didn't even bother to speak with the sheer amount of noise. Like a pack of sheep, they followed after the man's disappearing back.

He led them to an area far quieter than the previous one. It looked to be some sort of training area. The ground was hard and unyielding, scuffed from years of use. They filed in a large group in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome, recruits." The man spoke in a gravelly tone, one that reflected the scars and bruises visible on his face. "My name is Morino Ibiki, head of torture and interrogation."

He paused to let that sink in for a moment. Iruka saw several faces go completely white.

"I'm here to get you settled, seeing as there's no one else to do so."

Meaning, he was saddled with them and less than happy at the fact.

"Over there," he said, gesturing to his far left, "are the dorms that you'll be living with for the duration of your training. Right behind it is the baths. "

The dorms were large and numerous, but Iruka could already see that with the amount of recruits, there would simply be no such thing as private space.

Ibiki then gestured to the right. "Those are the shared mess halls. You'll be dining with all your commanders and all your fellow recruits.

Training starts at five in the morning, and you are to report here immediately at that time."

Here, Ibiki paused and looked menacingly out at them. Then, he said deceptively softly, "Lateness will not be tolerated."

Properly cowed, they only nodded. He nodded approvingly back.

"Training starts tomorrow. Makes sure you grab your uniforms from the administrative centre at the front of the camp. Get settled today and be back tomorrow ready to push your limits.

That is all. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted in unison.

Ibiki then left, and the rest of them dispersed. Most of them headed for the baths, Iruka noted. After spending days trapped and cramped, he couldn't really blame them.

But he wanted first dibs on the beds, so he chose to check out the dorms instead. Iruka swung into the cabin closest to the baths and dumped his bags farthest from the door.

"Hey," a voice came from behind him, and he jumped in surprise. It was another recruit if the lack of a uniform was any indication.

The other man smiled at him in amusement.

"I'm Mizuki," he said, stepping into the room. "Hope you don't mind me sharing?"

Iruka wondered at the lack of a family name, but decided not to pry. "Umino Iruka," he said with a friendly smile. "Make yourself at home!"

Mizuki laughed and placed his things on the bed right over. "As much at home as I'll ever be, I guess. I'm not looking forward to this at all."

Iruka murmured his assent. "I was planning on being a teacher before all this," he mentioned absently.

Mizuki winced in sympathy. "Ouch. That's gotta be rough."

"Yeah, well, nothing we can do about it right?"

"Unfortunately."

In the next couple hours, people slowly began trickling in. The next two people in after them were childhood friends by the name of Kotetsu and Izumo. They held a certain unshakeable cheer that Iruka found uplifting.

But all too quickly, it was curfew and they were heading to bed.

Iruka laid on the bed, hard and uncomfortable, trying not to think to hard about the next day. It wasn't working.

He tossed and turned for another hour before finally deciding to get some air.

As luck would have it, he bumped right into someone outside the door.

After curfew.

"Ah, sorry!" Iruka said. Then he noticed the symbol on the uniform. "Sir," he added, cringing.

The apology was waved off, but dark eyes bored into his own.

"You a recruit?"

"Yes, sir."

Iruka waited for some other response, a scolding at least, but there was none forthcoming.

Finally, he hummed thoughtfully. Iruka was baffled.

"You should go back to bed. Tomorrow will be very, ah, _challenging_ I think."

With that last comment, he went on his way.

Iruka frowned in confusion, but went back inside. He crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling for another couple of hours.

The next morning was brutal to him. It wasn't a foreign feeling. He had spent too many nights up reading books and writing papers for his classes, but it still felt as miserable as ever.

They were all lined up in rows at 5 am sharp, waiting for their sergeant to arrive. From the next row over, he could see Mizuki shooting him the occasional concerned glance.

It's okay, he mouthed at him, even as the pounding headache he had told him otherwise. Likewise, the other boy didn't seem convinced.

By 5:30, everyone was getting restless. Why was their sergeant so late? Had something come up? Should they just stay here?

Iruka, on the other hand, was immensely grateful for the break.

It wasn't until 6 am that the sergeant deemed it important enough to arrive. The recruits, at that point, were confused and annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late," he said casually. "I lost my cat in the woods."

No one mentioned that pet animals weren't allowed in the training camps even thought they were all thinking it. Iruka squinted at him. He looked familiar, now that he thought of it. But he was fairly sure he would remember anyone with a mask and one eye.

Then it hit him. It was the person he bumped into just last night.

The guy, his sergeant now, waited until the murmurs had died down to speak.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be training you for the next three months."

 

 

 


End file.
